


Words

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evil Steve Rogers, M/M, Mind Control, Stockholm Syndrome, love maniatic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Soberbia,
  
   lo que caracterizaba a Tony

  
    Mascara,
  
   lo que llevaba cuando usaba a Iron Man

  
    Cuarenta y dos
  
  , la cantidad de robots, Mark que construyo y destruyo para Peper

  
    Anochecer,
  
   lo que venía luego de la batalla

  
    Viernes
  
   Su IA

  
    Benigno
  
   su amistad con Steve

  
    Howard 
  
   Su padre y enemigo imaginario

  
    Misil
  
   Lo que atravesó en New York

   

  Son las palabras que cambiaron la Vida de Tony Stark, ocho palabras que lo cambian todo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Words**
> 
> BY   LUNA SHINIGAMI
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **[Marvel - Superheroes]**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
>    
>    
>    
>  Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.
> 
>  
> 
> Luna Shinigami
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o
> 
>  

 

 

**“Soberbia”**

 

Su cuerpo se sintió demasiado pesado, como una carga insoportable, como un yugo que no se iba.

 

Su cabeza estaba en un constante aguijón, un dolor insoportable que quería darse contra las frías paredes blancas de donde estaba recluido.

 

Trato de abrir los ojos oscuros, pero algo obstaculizaba su visión.

 

Sintió la boca reseca.

 

Sintió ganas de huir.

 

“ **Mascara”**

Escucho la palabra y su cuerpo convulsiono; aquella melódica palabra llego a su cerebro de tal forma que su cuerpo reacciono.

 

Esta vez no dolió solo su cabeza, esta ve cada uno de los músculos estaban en torsión, en agonía, en dolo; todo él reaccionaba como si su cuerpo fuera una llama cruel que lo quemaba por dentro.

 

Podía sentir un a mano en su cabello oscuro, y podía sentir como aquella persona que susurraba las palabras que le  torturaban cada musculo, era la misma que tocaba con suavidad sus cabellos, como si fuesen un manto de alivio.

 

 

**“Cuarenta y Dos”**

 

Grito o quiso gritar, algo cubría su boca, algo duro que no dejaba que gritara, que no dejaba que el padecimiento y el suplicio que sentía en esos momentos fuera demostrado con algo mundano como el grito.

 

El daño a su cuerpo era demasiado, ahora juraba que podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su gastado corazón.

 

De nuevo la mano en su rostro, aquella que lastimaba más que las mismas palabras. Pensó en todo el equipo, debía aguantar, ellos deberían estarlo buscando, ellos deberían estar buscando a Iron Man, aun si no deseaban buscar a Tony Stark.

 

¿Lo estarían buscando?

 

¿Sabían que Hydra lo tenía prisionero?

 

¿Le importaría a alguno de ellos?

 

 

**“Anochecer”**

 

Su cuerpo se agito de nuevo.

 

¿Esto fue lo que sintió Barnes cuando fue capturado por Hydra? Cada día una tortura diferente obligándolo a cosas obscenas y oscuras.

 

Su mente tuvo un choque. Un pequeño electro dentro de la sinapsis de su mente.

 

¿Barnes?

 

Barnes, él estaba en Siberia luchando contra Barnes y Rogers.

 

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

 

¿Hydra aprovecho la soledad de Siberia para hacerse a Tony Stark?

 

Era loa única explicación plausible que tenía. Cuando el capitán había casi atravesado su pecho con el escudo y lo había abandonado en la soledad de aquel lugar, seguro Hydra lo secuestro.

 

Se había desmayado.

 

Había perdido completamente el conocimiento.

 

Seguramente la maldita organización aprovecho su cruel estado, además de patético, para secuestrarlo.

 

Ahora estaba allí siendo torturado por Hydra, siendo torturado como lo fue Barnes y algo el su subconsciente pensó, que el soldado de invierno jamás tuvo oportunidad contra aquellos que trataban de destrozarlo y modificarlo.

 

Lo último en tecnología de su época.

 

Un soldado jamás buscado, porque, bueno no era Rogers.

 

Al capitán América hasta su padre había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, a Barnes simplemente lo dieron por muerto y nadie ni siquiera pensó en buscar su cadáver.

 

Por primera vez su mente y su corazón, tal vez, el poco que tenía, decidió perdonar.

 

Perdonar a Barnes por haber arrebato al único amor de su vía  hasta ese momento, su madre.

 

**“Viernes”**

 

 

Sintió que la carga dejaba de pesar, que su cuerpo dejaba de doler, que la mano sobre su cabello era un suave bálsamo a sus heridas.

 

Sintió que su mente se comenzaba a poner en blanco.

 

Sintió que todo se estaba alejando

 

¿Por qué se estaba alejando?

 

¿Por qué él se estaba perdiendo en una blancura imposible?

 

Trato a dientes y uñas detener aquella comodidad, detener la suavidad que ahora sentía.

 

Debía recordar.

 

Bruce

 

Natasha

 

 

Visión

 

 

Su niña, aunque no quisiera, Wanda.

 

 

Rhodes.

 

Peper.

 

 

Debía aferrarse al pensamiento de ellos.

 

Clint.

 

Thor.

 

 

Debía recordarlos, debía no dejar que su mente se volviera un huevo frito para Hydra… debía recordarlos a todos, incluyendo a Steve.

 

 

Steve

 

 

Steve

 

 

Steve.

 

**“Benigno”**

 

 

Su cuerpo dejo de estar en torsión, su cuerpo descanso en la cama donde estaba, las ataduras dejaron de molestarle y hasta lo que estuviera cubriendo su boca.

 

Su cuerpo se calmó.

 

Su mente se puso en blanco.

 

Debía recordar… pero ¿A quién?

 

Debía buscar a alguien.

 

Debía liberarse pero ¿De quién?

 

No recordaba.

 

Habían muchos rostros más ninguno conocido al parecer, su mente se estaba volviendo un manto en blanco.

 

Su piel transpiro pero su sudor rayaba en lo frio, mojando las ropas.

 

Había algo contra lo que debía luchar, pero sencillamente se había rendido.

 

Suavemente sintió la mano en sus cabellos oscuros y quiso hasta ronronear a la mano que suavemente le acariciaba, como quien acariciaba a una mascota muy preciada.

 

Quería más de esa voz.

 

De ese toque.

 

Pero no lo hacían. No lo tocaban.

 

Quería que lo tocaran ´pero al parecer no era permitido, porque aunque aquella persona le tocaba suavemente, en ningún momento le hablo, excepto para decir aquellas palabras que taladraban su cerebro.

 

**“Howard”**

 

 

Esa palabra era algo importante, su cerebro lo sabía, su cabeza lo sabía, pero sus recuerdos eran algo que ahora no estaba.

 

Esa palabra fue un calmante.

 

Esas palabras dejaron que cualquier intento de fuga cesara… pero ¿Fuga de qué?

 

No podía fugarse, no podía hacerlo cuando esas manos eran relajantes y ahora no estaban solo en su cabello o su rostro.

 

Esas manos tocaban su pecho, sus brazos, sus caderas, esas manos tocaban sus muslos.

 

Sintió tres manos calientes y una fría, de metal y quiso gemir aun amordazado.

 

A pesar de todo, las cuatro manos daban un confort a su cuerpo dañado.

 

A su cuerpo que se sometio a abusos físicos, bueno suponía que abusos físicos. Ahora no sabía nada, ahora simplemente era algo en el aire, un ser manejable a aquellas manos y sobre todo a aquella voz que penetraba sus sentidos.

 

Aquella voz a la que le debía obediencia.

 

A la que le debía su completa adoración.

 

A aquella voz que era desde ahora el amo de su vida, de sus pensamientos.

 

 

**“Misil”**

Esa palabra le dejo laxo, dejo de moverse, perdió noción del tiempo y el espacio, dejo de pensar, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo correspondía a lo que pasaba en su mente.

 

No pensaba, solo era un cuerpo en una cama.

 

Solo sentía los suaves toques de alguien.

 

Su boca fue destrabada de lo que fuera que la cubría, sus ojos fueron suavemente destapados y un haz de luz penetro en ellos, haciendo daño.

 

Una mano.

 

La mano del maestro acaricio su cabello.

 

-Lo has hecho bien Tony- escucho y enfoco lentamente a quien le hablaba, era aun hombre, alto, rubio, de unos espectaculares ojos azules. ¿Tony? ¿Así se llamaba? No importaba mientras a su maestro le gustara.

 

Si a su maestro le gustaba Tony a él también.

 

-Shh estas a salvo Tony- le aseguro maestro ayudándolo a sentar – ¿me entiendes? Asiente si me entiendes- le ordeno y Tony, nombre que le puso su maestro, asintió – eres muy bueno- le aseguro alzándolo en sus poderosos brazos.

 

 

-Steve- un hombre entro, Tony miro sus brazos… uno humano, otro de metal, ¿Fue el metal que sintió? – nos están rastreando-

 

-Nos vamos- aseguró el hombre rubio, su maestro, sin soltarlo, es más, podía sentir un ligero temor siquiera de soltarlo, lo que por Tony estaba bien, le gustaba estar en esos brazos anchos que le proporcionaban seguridad.

 

El hombre del brazo de metal asintió y salió.

 

El panorama era oscuro, una prisión, al parecer, Tony pudo ver de reojo a unos hombres y mujeres muertos dentro de una capsula, pero no importo, ni siquiera las partes de alguna armadura de mal gusto dorada y roja.

 

Nada importaba más que estar en brazos de su maestro.

 

-¿hicimos lo correcto?- pregunto el de cabellos oscuros mirando a Tony refugiarse en brazos del rubio, refugiarse en brazos del caballero de brillante armadura que era Steve Rogers.

 

-Bucky, no podía dejarlo, él es mío ¿Entiendes?- le miro y miro a Tony aferrado a él – Tony no podía estar con nadie más, no podía dejarlo a Fury y mucho menos a Shield, no podía estar a merced de Hydra, Tony es mío- y acaricio el rostro de Barnes- como tú eres mío, los tengo y no voy a perderlos, a ninguno de los dos, así tenga que ver arder al mundo en llamas- le aseguro Steve con un brillo oscuro que asusto a James pero que a Tony lo reconforto.

 

-lo trataran de buscar, es Tony Stark- le recordó entrando al avión y empezando a dar marcha.

 

-Por lo mismo, no lo buscaran, es Tony Stark, él siempre ha podido solo, es un alma solitaria, un alma que nunca debió estar sola y ahora nos tiene a los dos Bucky.- le aseguro. Acomodando a Tony en sus brazos – Bucky nos tiene... como yo los tengo-

 

-Lo que digas Steve- le sonrió quedamente el soldado de invierno, viendo de reojo a Stark en brazos de Steve.

 

Las ocho palabras servían.

 

Las de Tony  y las suyas obligaban obediencia, las suyas para la batalla, las de Tony para la docilidad.

 

Solo esperaba que esto, fuese lo que fuese no se le saliera de las manos a Steve, él y su obsesión con los Stark.

 

Ocho palabras que condenaron al Magnate.

 

 

**_Soberbia,_ ** _lo que caracterizaba a Tony_

**_Mascara,_ ** _lo que llevaba cuando usaba a Iron Man_

**_Cuarenta y dos_ ** _, la cantidad de robots, Mark que construyo y destruyo para Peper_

**_Anochecer,_ ** _lo que venía luego de la batalla_

**_Viernes_ ** _Su IA_

**_Benigno_ ** _su amistad con Steve_

**_Howard_ ** _Su padre y enemigo imaginario_

**_Misil_ ** _Lo que atravesó en New York_

 

 

 

Owary

 

 

Bueno chicas otra shot, he recibido, gratamente muchos mensajes sobre continuar  “Una llamada” pero realmente no sé cómo, mis musas están algo lentas, y escribo lo que tengo en el momento.

 

Antes escribía demasiado y ahora estoy coartada, espero que puedan entender.

 

Besos y de verdad, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo el fic como yo escribiéndolo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
